metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The''' Characters '''of Metro 2033 are the game and story's backbone. Metro 2033 has a large and diverse set of people, however only a few are notable and have their own pages. Below is a list of all the notable characters, with links to their pages and brief descriptions as to who they are. Metro 2033 Known Rangers *Artyom - The youngest and newest member, Artyom unofficially became a ranger when Hunter assigned him his first mission to get to Polis and find Miller. Artyom is the protagonist of the game. *Miller - The colonel and leader of the Rangers. *Ulman - A higher ranking Ranger, the most frequent Artyom encounters. *Hunter - Missing in action - The first Ranger met, Artyom views him as a mentor and is the reason why Artyom started his quest. *Pavel - Killed in action on Depot - Part of Ulman's two man group. *Stepan - Killed in action on Caves - Boris' best friend, and driver of the Armored Vehicle. *Boris - Killed in action on Dungeon - Stepan's best friend, driver and conductor of the steam-powered rail car. *Vladimir - The technician of The Rangers, and one of the veteran Rangers. *Danila - A lower ranking Ranger who accompanies Artyom and Miller to the Library, but is injured on the way. *Krasnov - A ranger captain stationed at Polis. *Anna - The Spartan Order of Rangers' top sniper and daughter of their uncompromising leader Miller. Associated Characters *Alex - Artyom's stepfather, who saved a younger Artyom from a horde of rats. *Eugine - A childhood friend of Artyom's who joins in on the journey to Riga. *Boris - A resident of exhibition who helps take the caravan to Riga. *Bourbon - Artyom's mentor early on in the game, his teachings remain ubiquitous throughout his journey. *Khan - A character in both the game and the novel, he helps Artyom on his way to D-6. *Komarov - The captain of the Children of the Underground. *Sasha - A little boy who survived the hole station massacre. Other Notable Characters of 2033 *Nikolay - A Exhibition resident fearful of the dark ones. *Petr - A soldier of Exhibition blocking the way to Exhibition's infirmity. *Kirill - A veteran guard of Exhibition who is present during Hunter's appearance. *Pavel - Exhibition's armorist. *Peter - A notable guard of Exhibition who sends the supply trolley down the other path. *Nikki - A prostitute of Riga. *Semyon - A soldier of the Hanza railcar that helps save Artyom and Bourbon in Lost Catacombs. *Mikhalych - The second soldier of the Hanza railcar that helps save Artyom and Bourbon. *Boss - A frontal guard of Market. *Mike - A corrupt Hanza guard that Bourbon bribes. *Igor - A chief of security for Market Station. *Andrew- The blacksmith of armory station. *Sergey Sergeyevich - A resident of Armory Station and communist recruit. *Lev - A communist soldier strongly against suicide. *Sasha's Mother - The mother of Sasha. *Sergei - The uncle of Sasha who died in the hole station massacre. *Führer - The mysterious leader of the Fourth Reich, he is never seen nor named. Metro 2034 Characters Template Use this template, found on all pages relating to particular people, for quick navigation and a more in-depth list. Category:Characters Category:Life Category:Needing Improvement